Nobody Knows the Trouble We See
by DearTaliah
Summary: AU! Inoichi and Shikaku have been best friends since childhood.  Knowing that they both will inherit their family businesses they come up with a scheme, marry their children and come up rich! -More info inside! ShikaIno & Many more!
1. Introduction  She wants to be free

Hello everyone! I was formally known as **Heyunloving** on I wrote some fun little stories back then that I regret to have finished. I have been meaning to write for a while, or I guess in this case, type aha. I've always loved doing this in my spare time. Getting lost in memory.. ah! Any who! I hope whoever reads this finds it entertaining and interesting.

_PLEASE NOTE: I AM NOT A WRITER. I DO NOT HAVE PERFECT GRAMMER AND MAYBE A FEW ERRORS HERE AND THERE OR TO THE TRUE WRITERS MAYBE THIS MIGHT BE A MESS TO YOU BUT PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE, I DO THIS IN MY SPARE TIME. IT'S A HOBBIE I ENJOY DOING FROM TIME TO TIME._

Now that that's out of the way please continue on!

Plot: Inoichi and Shikaku have been best friends since childhood. Knowing that they both will inherit their family businesses they come up with a scheme, marry their children and come up rich! Well, time goes by they get married, have children, tragic comes upon the Yamanaka family and they simply forget. But that old Mr. Shikaku has gotten himself into some trouble these past few years and well, he reverts back to his childhood plan. Hey, what are best friends for anyways?

Shika & Ino love story with a few twist and laughs. AU.

**Nobody Knows the Trouble We See**

_Introduction: She Wants To Be Free_

She kicked. She punched. Sweat dripping from her forehead. She wiped her face with her rag that was hanging on the window seal of her father's dojo. There was a light breeze coming from the outside world. She smiled while embracing it. She wind danced around her face, slowly swaying her blond bangs in front of her big blue eyes that seeked more than the world could offer her. She softly threw her tired over worked body to the hard wood floor where she sat in silence, listening to the sounds all around her. Leafs rustling underneath the wind, birds, people conversing in the distance. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. This was her favorite time of the day. After school let out she'd practice and practice her martial arts until she could not anymore. It was the only time everything would make sense to her, where ever issue, ever question, anything she ever thought of that day would start to unravel and make sense, she learned to let it all go. This was her time. Nothing could break her peace, well until she, had to be at her family's shop in a few hours to work.

Ring. Ring. Ring. An older man in his late 30's sat on his porch, gazing over his beautiful garden his daughter and wife landscaped before her passing. He did this every so often while his children were away. Ring. Ring. Ring. The older man sighed, he hated being interrupted in this state of mind. He stood tall, dirty blond hair, tired green eyes and built fit. He walked towards his blue telephone, he was in no rush, and his children knew he wasn't very quick to pick up phone calls, send out letters or even read letters and text messaging? You could forget it. He reached for the phone and slowly retracted it to his ear, "Yamanaka residence. If you're calling for the flower shop you have the wrong number. Please call –"

"Oh my dear old friend Inoichi..." A very familiar voice on the other end of the line made Inoichi let out a sigh while a smirk crept onto his face. "Shikaku. How are you old friend?" there was a pause which was followed by a few hiccups. Inoichi raised his eyebrow in question, "Shikaku-" "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The other line continued to hiccup and grumble all at the same time, "I'm com- coming to pay my-my dear old fri-friend, why excuse me! A visit!" It had been a few years since the two had been reunited since the death of Inoichi's wife slipped away. Inoichi smiled, this old fool was drunk, "And you are always welcomed in my house hold! Please come and stay as long as you'd like." Hiccups stopped from the other end of the line before Shikaku spoke, "Say, do you remember we promised out children to each other? We have some business to discuss old friend. See you very soon!" And the line went dead.


	2. Flower Shops and Deer

Chapter One: Flower Shops and Deer

"Keh! My dog does NOT need a leash!" A boy five foot, black eyes topped with black hair called to the girls walking directly towards him down the street. The girls were around the age of 12, scurrying to avoid the little dog that was called Akamaru. The white eleven pound dog that had distinct black strips going down the sides of his two floppy ears barked happily while sniffing everything in sight. The boy watched his dog carefully. If anyone thought this dog was going to cause any harm they had their work cut out for them. The boy walked in silence, hands lodged in his pocket in thought, if only he could leash train his dog maybe yelling at everyone who walked past them wouldn't be a daily activity. "KIBA!" Akamaru took off in an instance! Before he could say anything the dog was in the arms of a little blonde girl, licking and loving as a dog would.

The blonde girl who stood in front of him stared at him with those big blue eyes, she was confused, "What are you doing? Your shift didn't end till 6pm!" Kiba smirked and gave a little shrug, "It got boring. Akamaru needed to get out. You know he's allergic to all those scents in the flower shop, Ino." Ino stood in disbelief as Kiba reached for Akamaru and placed him back down, "Anyways, my shift was over in 30 minutes and I needed to get out of that place." Now she was mad. She glared very hard, it almost felt as though she was burning holes into his pupils, "So NOW you think you can just up and leave, WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT?" Kiba felt his body move back a step, what was 30 minutes? What was the big issue? She would be there in 30 minutes, and it's not like the place was jam packed with customers. Then he got an idea, he grabbed her index finger just as she was about to start pointing and throwing it all over the place, in the air, in his face, to the ground, to the sky, he barked back, "The longer you stay her questioning me little sisters the longer the thief's have to steal your precious flowers!"

And just like that she pulled her hand back, reclaiming her index finger with wide blue eyes she screech, "Oh my gosh! My flowers!" and took off down the street. Kiba watched as she disappeared from sight. He huffed, stood straight up while feeling accomplished and thought to himself, that was a close one. He beckoned his pooch and continued the walk home.

Back at the Yamanaka house hold Inoichi was welcoming his old friend Shikaku into his house. Shikaku stood tall and thin in the door way. His black hair was pulled into a pony tail as his black eyes smiled with excitement to see his friend, "It's been a long time Inoichi." The two came into a hug for a moment, "How are you my friend? How has life been treating you since the passing of your wife?" Inoichi offered Shikaku inside, "It has been rough but my children, I couldn't ask for anything more. " Shikaku nodded, "Ah." They walked in silence towards the family room, Shikaku explored his friend's home with his eye, and it was just the same as he remembered it when Misses Yamanaka was alive, loving and peaceful. When they reached the family room Inoichi motioned to Shikaku to sit, "Please make yourself feel at home."

They both fell into the couches opposite of each other, both very weary and exhausted. Inoichi placed his hands on his arms rest, "I hope your trip here was pleasant. What brought you here? I know you spoke of our old plans over the phone a few hours ago," Inoichi began to laugh, "you had a few one too many beers Shikaku, does your wife know you're of whereabouts?" Shikaku smirked, yes a few hours prior to heading on the train to meet with Inoichi he must have had a few too many but that was not the issue, "My wife will understand," He leaned forward with seriousness in his expression, "Do you remember our plan Inoichi?" Inoichi was very confused but curious of where this conversation would be headed, he nodded. Shikaku sat there, in all seriousness he spoke, "I guarantee you do not want your daughter," he paused, right next to the arm chair of the couch he was resting on was a picture of a beautiful girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes, he smiled knowing this was the little girl he had once seen at the age of 2 crying for her daddy to pick her up and carry her around the house. He lifted up the picture, holding it up to Inoichi's view, "I guarantee you do not want your daughter to be without when we all pass away. I've been thinking for some time now my son Shikamaru should not be without when his mother or I pass away, merging our businesses will be of benefit to both of them! "

Just before Inoichi could respond Kiba and Akamaru came busting into the front door pretty pissed off and annoyed, "DAD! There's this crazy women outside of our house demanding we have her husband and-" Kiba broke off his sentence and stared at the two men in front of him, "Well, I'm guessing that she was right, the kid outside calling her 'mom' looked exactly like YOU." He growled as he pointed to the man sitting opposite his dad. Inoichi and Shikaku stood up and stared at the front door, Shikaku whispered in horror, "Yoshino." This tiny women with black hair and black eyes came charging inside the house with a stack I.O.U's and a boy following behind her reluctantly, "SHIKAKU!" She glared at Shikaku, Kiba knew that glare all too well, and this woman meant business.

Shikaku gulped and walked towards his wife, "Hello honey," "DO NOT HONEY ME SHIKAKU!" She huffed and puffed as if she were about to breath fire, "What are all these I.O.U's about! And why do they all say 'I promise my son to your daughter to pay for all my debt'?" Inoichi's eyes widened and then closed, now he understood Shikaku's plan! He had a ton of debt and by going by the old plan he'd be able to pay it all off! Inoichi nodded in acceptance, this is what had to be done. He MUST help his friend get back on his feet. Kiba looked towards his dad for any sign of what to do but just noticed him nodding. Kiba arched his eyebrow, what was going on? And why did his dad just stand there nodding! Who were these crazy people in his house!

Shikaku tried to calm down his screaming wife flailing her arms in the air, throwing paper stacks at her husband until there was a loud bang from behind all this chaos! Everything become silent until Kiba pointed out, "The mini you," he nodded to Shikaku while he shoved his hands in his pockets, "just passed out. " And he walked out of the living room, Akamaru trailing him. He shook his head; this was too much drama for one day. In the distance he heard the women yelling, "SHIKAMARU!"


	3. Cattleya Orchids

**Cattleya Orchids **

Ino raced down the streets of her home town towards her family's flower a shop_. Damn that good for nothing Kiba!_ She thought if anything was missing from their shop there was going to be hell to pay. Exhausted from the training session in her dojo she pushed her legs to carry her as fast as they could, only one more block! As she ran her loose pony tail fell out, losing her hair tie and letting her hair flow as she ran. She finally made it. She pushed open the door and collapsed onto the hard wood floor. "Thank god." She huffed.

She tried to calm her breathing by inhaling slowly, _in and out, just like training. _As she focused on her breathing she heard footsteps walking towards her lifeless body that was face down on the ground. _Oh no! _Her body became stiff, she counted the steps, and soon after she timed them, the closer they got the closer she was to making a move. _Here it goes!_ Ino pushed herself as hard as she could off the ground and backed straight up into the wall, flipping off the light switch by accident. _Great, now it's dark. _She reached to her left where she felt pruning shears hanging on the wall, and extracted them. She held them close to her chest in the dark, squinting to see if she could see anyone or anything in general.

"Who's there?" She called into the dark, "In-"BANG! CRASH! Water was now rushing to her feet. Her eyes widened, this person just broke a ton of vases and released all the flowers that were in those vases! Oh this was bad, she groaned and threw her hands to her side, "Oh come on! Ah!" Someone grabbed her by her ankle and she slid into the massive amount of water that smelt of plant food, dirt, and a ton of different flowers. She closed her eyes as water sprayed onto her face, her wet hair sticking to her face, neck and upper body. She slid underneath someone, which she knew for sure. She felt arms besides her body, holding whoever this was, above her. She felt his breath on her face, her eyes still closed in fear of who or what was above her. They both stayed in the same position for some time, both scared of what would happen next.

Feeling the pruning shears still connected in her hand she opened her eyes and in a swift movement brought them to her attackers throat, "Don't try anything funny!" her angry eyes met dark blue eyes. Ino blinked a few times, Blond spikey hair, dark blue eyes, a nervous smile, this could only be, "NARUTO! PERVERT!" there was a slap that took place and the dark blue eyed boy met the same water fate as Ino.

xoxo

Inoichi lead Shikaku who was holding Shikamaru in his arms, towards the guest room. Shikaku studied his son's lifeless body, he never thought to ask his son of this arrangement, and he did bring him into this world! Along with her help of his wife Yoshino, but when would he ever admit that! It was all Shikaku; Shikamaru looked dead on like him, who would have guessed he had Yoshino's help! "Hehehe…"

Inoichi glanced behind him, _this guy..._ he never knew what was going through Shikaku's head even if he tried to figure it out it would end in disaster. "Right through those doors is our guest room; feel free to keep him in there till he wakes." Shikaku walked past Inoichi as he leaned against the wall eyeing Shikaku in a 'We must talk' look. After Shikaku entered the room Yoshino ran in after throwing Shikaku out the moment she reached her sons side, slamming the door the moment Shikaku was past the door way. "Jezz." Shikaku said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment; he looked towards his friend, "If my debt collectors don't kill me that women will!"

Inoichi frowned, "Let's talk. What are all these I.O.U's? What does your son have to do with this? And what must I do to help you my friend." Inoichi placed his hand on Shikaku's shoulder, thinking that Inoichi would leave him high and dry after this whole disaster to find out he would not was such a relief. Shikaku smiled, "I will tell you everything. " And they headed back down stairs to talk in private.

xoxo

Ino glared at Naruto while they both sat across from each other in the dark, soaking wet. Naruto rubbed his cheek, damn did she hit hard and that glare she was giving him was giving him the creeps. "You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto whined as Ino stood up ringing out her hair, "You didn't have to grab my ankle and slid me under you!" Naruto stood up fast, almost losing balance and falling all over again caught his balance and stood face to face with Ino, fist in front of his face, "I came here to protect the shop and you decided to freak out." Ino glared, "You could have just said something Naruto! Instead of creeping up on me!"

The two argued for about a half hour, blaming one another for the events that had happen. They both agreed between arguing, that they would both clean up the shop. Ino hung a sign on the front door that stated, 'CLOSED – NARUTO-TORNADO HIT.' Which in due time set off another argument between the two and this continued till they were out of breath, then they resorted to pushing and shoving.

Exhausted from cleaning and arguing the two fell onto the floor. The place was just as pretty as Ino remembered it when her mother was alive. _Naruto and I planted your favorite flowers tonight mother; _she thought to herself as she smiled, _I hope they grow as beautiful as you are mother._ Naruto turned to Ino and noticed her smile; it was contagious, soon after he was smiling too. "I'm sorry I scared you today Ino." Ino shook her head and placed a hand over Naruto's stating she didn't mind. She closed her eyes and smiled towards him, "I'm sorry I hit you and called you a pervert!" Naruto arched his eye brow while his jaw dropped, _THIS GIRL!_

Ino stood up and walked over to the flower pot that contained cattleman orchids seeds, Naruto followed her slowly, he knew she was in deep thought and would tell him what she was thinking in due time. Ino smiled, fighting with Kiba and Naruto was always such a drag to her. She loved them both very much; she held them close to her heart, as well as her father whom she admired. Her father and her mother made sure Ino was always well taken care of and was never ever alone. Before her mother fell ill, she planned to bring another into the world but it didn't end up that way.

Ino remember the day her mother and father came into her room as she played with her dolls with a little boy who they called Kiba. They told her he was her brother and that they would become the best of friends and enemies all at the same time, but always love each other. Ino remembered walking up to the sleeping boy in her mother's arms and eyeing him, he didn't much look like her mother or father, he didn't much look like her, she was very much confused but accepted him none the less with a smile and a hug.

The days got colder and her mother grew very ill. Ino remembered her mother always in her bed, sleeping most of the time but from time to time she would have her father place Kiba and Ino besides her and read stories to them.

Ino pulled her hand to her mouth as a tear fell from her eye; Naruto inched closer to Ino, giving her the look of worry. Ino smiled, "The flowers we planted reminded me of my mother and Kiba. Planting these flowers, cattleya orchids, was the last activity we all did as a family before she moved on. She said as long as they bloom she is still here with us." Naruto gave her an 'I'm sorry' look and Ino shook her head and gave out a little giggle, "Don't worry about it! It's a good memory. It reminds me of all the things I'm grateful for. Like my father, my brother Kiba and you of course. Without you all, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Walk me home?"

Naruto nodded and took Ino's hand in his hand after she locked up the shop and walked her home where the madness was only beginning.

xoxo

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
>I'm so glad people are taking an interest in my little story! I know Kiba being Ino's brother is kind of strange, but I truly think they would make a great siblings! They are both hard headed, determined kids! This story might be starting off slow but there is a few background stories you must understand, if not who in the hell would you think Kiba is to Ino? Ahah! YES! I LOVE NARUINO. Forgive me Shika ;w; mmm, enjoy this chapter!<p> 


End file.
